S'mores
by Silverbatwing
Summary: It's early in Gru and Kairos' friendship and Gru takes Kairo out for her first autumn hike. Kairo is the oc of pocket-size-super-villain


Autumn was here. The leaves were colored in colorful splendor. A crisp bite was in the air and it smelled of summers decay.

Hiking the paths of the local park, Gru and Kairo walked quietly just enjoying each others company. Spontaneously, Gru had decided that a rare day out of the lab meant a trip out to nature; and as it was Kairos' first autumn after bringing her there a few months previously, Gru decided to treat her to the best show nature had to offer. It was a perfect excuse to slack off: the girls were visiting with their grandmother and Dr. Nefario was visiting his brother Winfield. The minions always took care of themselves.

As they walked in silence, the leaves crunched underfoot and birds flew overhead. As they walked, their breaths were coming out coming out in tiny clouds. Gru cast a sidelong glance at Kairo. She was busy looking around at the colors of the season and enjoying herself immensely. Smiling to himself, Gru pointed off the trail and whispered "Look! Dhere's a chipmunk!" It's cheeks were puffed from foraging for seeds and the pair giggled as the little animal scurried off looking for more.

Hours passed by and they walked the paths of the park until the sun started to slowly set. It was getting chillier and as they were starting to leave the park, they noticed a bonfire nearby. A small group of people were gathered there and there was a refreshment stand selling a few autumn treats. There was hot cider, hot chocolate, various pastries and s'mores.

"Gru..." Kairo said softly, tapping Gru on the arm "what are...s'mores?"

Gru's face lit up "S'mores? Vhy, dey are graham crackers vith toasted marshmallows and melted chocolate. Vould yu like tu try eet?"

Kairo nodded shyly and Gru ordered some s'mores and hot chocolate. They were given some sticks and everything they needed to make the s'mores but Kairo looked a bit confused.

Steering Kairo towards the bonfire, Gru chuckled heartily. "Don't vorry, I'll show yu! Half de fun is making dem yourself!" Her face was priceless. A mix of unsure excitement.

As Gru started Kairo on her first s'more, he noticed for the first time how cute she looked when concentrating really hard on something. _No no no...eet's just a trick of de light_

Gru shook his head and moved on with the lesson. "After yu toast de marshmallow yu put de chocolate on de graham cracker and de marshmallow on top. Dhen you put on de marshmallow and de odher cracker and eet's a sandwich!"

Kairo nodded solemnly and set to work in quiet. Rolling his eyes at her seriousness, Gru speared his marshmallow and set it over the fire. When it was done toasting, he took the marshmallow off the stick and assembled his s'more and finally inspected it before biting into it. He moaned quietly. This was one of his most favorite parts of autumn.

After he quickly devoured his first one he checked on Kairos' progress. Her marshmallow was a little too done but otherwise she did well. By the time they each got to thier last s'more, she was practically a pro and had relaxed a bit.

Smiling serenely Kairo said quietly, "Thank you, Gru...for today. It was...wonderful."

In the bonfires light, Gru noticed Kairo had a smear of chocolate on her right cheek. Without thinking, Gru reached over and wiped it off with his thumb, caressing her face lightly with his hand before licking the chocolate off his thumb.

Kairos eyes grew wide, and as she stared at him in disbelief he stopped suddenly and shyly looked away, thankful for the night that concealed the blush that crept up his face. "Yu...you're velcome..." he stammered. He hoped she didn't hear his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Gru internally cussed at himself. What the hell possessed him? He never touched her like that before. He wouldn't be surprised if she threw her hot chocolate at him.

Bracing for it, Gru carefully looked back at Kairo to see what she was doing and was surprised to see her shyly smiling back at him. Not cringing, or angry, or upset, or nauseated but more like...interested?

He turned to look behind him. There has to be someone or something there she's looking at. Nothing. Confused, Gru looked at her again and he could tell she was still a bit flustered. Suddenly they both stood up and thier hands brushed sending small shivers down their spines.

Tentatively, Kairos hand slipped into Grus before lightly gripping it. Tightening his hand in response, Gru grinned happily as Kairo led him back to the parking lot.

There wasn't just the change of seasons in the air.


End file.
